Heaven s not enough
by lenore4love
Summary: En un ultimo respiro de vida, Prusia se siente embargado por el recuerdo de quien siempre sería su único amor...


HEAVEN´S NOT ENOUGH

Curioso sentimiento… el de saberte casi muerto, piensas y piensas y piensas en todos los "hubiera" y te sonríes pensando en lo tonto que es perder tus pocos minutos de vida en tontas suposiciones que ya jamás podrás hacer reales… que tonto es este sentimiento… que tonta es la muerte o nosotros somos los tontos que caemos ante su juego en el momento menos esperado.

Que tonto se sentía Prusia al borde de su propia muerte, mirando el cielo gris del que caían copitos de nieve que se posaban en la punta de su nariz y adormecían sus extremidades ¿O era acaso la pérdida de sangre? No… era que la vida, su gloriosa vida se le estaba escapando como agua que intentas sostener en tus manos y se filtra por tus dedos ¿Así se habría sentido el Sacro Imperio Romano cuando estaba al borde de la desaparición?... si… definitivamente así se había sentido, con una maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza que al final formaban uno solo… la personificación de tantos sentimientos entremezclándose tenían el nombre de un ser amado; para el Sacro era Italia y para Prusia… para Prusia era:

-Hungría- dijo y soltó una risita seca, incluso en sus últimos momentos una sonrisa desdeñosa se tatuaba en su rostro.

Qué curioso era el pensar que su amiga de la infancia y su amor de toda la vida también estaría presente en su corazón hasta en su último respiro… más fuerte que West, más fuerte que sus mejores amigos Francia y España… más fuerte que todas las personas que conoció y que amó… Hungría estaba marcada a fuego en su pecho, en sus manos que siempre quisieron tocarla, en sus labios que siempre quisieron besarla… en su cabeza que nunca dejó de pensarla.

-Ah… Hungría ¿Te estarás burlando de mi ahora?- preguntó el albino mientras la nieve en donde estaba tirando se iba pintando de rojo como si alguien hubiese derramado un cubo de pintura roja.

-Si… el increíble Prusia… ya no parece tan increíble ¿Verdad?- dijo a su soledad soltando otra risa con su voz ronca, respirando profundo como si intentara atrapar la vida que se le iba en cada respiró.

Como pudo levantó su mano cubriendo el sol que alcanzaba a asomarse entre las nubes grises, sintiendo la nieve derretirse al contacto de su piel que con esfuerzos se mantenía tibia.

-Hungría… ¿Por qué será que ahora tengo tanto miedo?... Hungría… ¿No querrías venir a consolar a este pobre cobarde?- decía cerrando sus ojos con fuerza temiendo hasta en lo más hondo de su alma no poder abrirlos de nuevo; y vio a la mencionada, vio su cabello castaño y su vestido verde, sus ojos esmeralda con ese brillo especial, su sonrisa… todas ellas… la de felicidad, la burlona, la que soltaba carcajadas, la que a veces era forzada y la de mujer enamorada… todas ellas hermosas.

Un absceso de tos se hizo presente y un chorro de sangre escapó de su boca haciéndole saborear el sabor agrio y metálico de su propia sangre… era como saborear a la misma muerte.

-Hungría… si te digo que te quiero ahora mismo ¿Me perdonarías todos los siglos que me burlé de ti? No… los dos somos demasiado orgullosos como para perdonarnos- seguía diciendo en su lastimero soliloquio.

Dio una bocanada de aire gélido… el respirar se le empezaba a dificultar.

-Pues te lo diré aunque no lo quieras… te quiero… te quiero Hungría, te quiero como no tienes idea, te amo tanto que si no fuera porque mi cuerpo se está poniendo en mi contra ya hubiera ido por ti después de haberle pateado el culo a Rusia, ya te estaría robando de tu casa y te llevaría al bosque donde jugábamos cuando éramos niños y donde te vi después de esa batalla con Turquía porque tienes que saber que ya no me da miedo el cuerpo de una mujer… Hungría, te haría de todo en ese bosque, te besaría tanto que me gritarías con esa vocecita de niña tonta que tienes que pare pero no lo haría porque yo te quiero arrancar esos labios para que nadie más se atreva a besarte, ni siquiera el señorito al que aborrecí tanto tiempo por haberse dado ese lujo cuando estuvo contigo. No lo culpo… nadie se te puede resistir- decía intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, el sabor era cada vez más intenso, el dolor… poco a poco se iba.

-Responde Hungría… dime que soy un imbécil por decirte esto hasta ahora… quiero escucharte aunque sea maldiciéndome…- seguía diciendo entreabriendo sus ojos encontrándose con el prado nevado y solitario en donde yacía.

-¡Hungría! ¡Hungría háblame! ¡No me dejes, no dejes que muera aquí solo!... no quiero… no quiero- decía y no sabía que era lo que escurría por sus mejillas, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que fueran sus lágrimas o la nieve que caía con más fuerza.

-No quiero morir…- se sinceró finalmente –no quiero dejar de existir- se repitió recordando una vez más al Sacro y su desaparición, no quería sufrir ese mismo destino.

Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, sus iris rojas inundadas en lágrimas, intentando levantar su cuerpo, forzando su voz todo lo que podía.

-¡Hungría sálvame!- gritó con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitieron, robándole ese último ruego esa última oportunidad a la muerte a la cual casi podía ver acechándole.

-Sálvame… sálvame… sálvame…- repetía entre sollozos percibiendo el aroma a flores que desprendía la piel de la chica… el olor dulzón de su cuello y su cabello…

-Dame otra oportunidad, déjame quedarme ¡No quiero morir! No quiero morir, Hungría sálvame y déjame decirte que te amo… por favor…- seguía gritándole a la nada atrapando entre sus puños la nieve helada con tonos rojizos gracias a su sangre.

El cuerpo se adormecía contra su voluntad, sus pulmones ya no aceptaban más oxígeno, sus ojos se negaban a ver más y su corazón, ese aun luchaba una batalla ya perdida.

-No… no voy a morir… me voy a aferrar a esta vida… no iré al paraíso o al cielo porque ahí… ahí no estás tú… aunque me olvide de todo, aunque deje todo atrás Dios no me va a obligar a ir. Que se lleve mi cuerpo y todo lo que soy pero no tu recuerdo… ese… no-

Y sin más, perdió la batalla contra quien siempre sale victoriosa; otra partida ganada por la muerte que sonreía orgullosa tras su victoria.

Y en una tumba vacía… en una lápida que rezaba un nombre humano con un epitafio sin sentido estaba ese tal Gilbert Bielshmith, con coronas de flores, con rosas, lirios, cerezos, margaritas… adornada con banderas, llena de cartas de amigos que le daban sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces Prusia?- preguntaba Hungría vestida con sus ropas de diario viendo la lápida y la burla de tumba.

-¿Vas a permitir que alguien esté jugando con tu nombre?- decía la muchacha y tras un rato de silencio sin recibir respuesta rechinó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Respóndeme!- gritó finalmente ¡No dejes que usen tú nombre para esta broma barata!- gritó aún más fuerte dejándose caer sobre la tumba arrojando lejos los ramos de flores y arañando la lápida.

-¡No eres tú el que está aquí enterrado en ese ataúd! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Dónde está el increíble Prusia? ¿En dónde diablos estás imbécil?- gritaba desgarrándose la garganta enterrando sus manos en la tierra escarbando buscando desenterrar a alguien.

-¿Dónde estás Prusia?- preguntó tras haber escarbado hasta arrancarse casi las uñas y dejar su vestido lleno de barro y su cabello revuelto y sucio.

-Dime ¿En dónde tengo que buscarte? contéstame idiota… ¿Acaso estas en el cielo riéndote de mí como siempre? Tan estúpido… y yo que siempre pensé que el cielo no era suficiente para alguien como tú…-

Hungría alzó su mirada al cielo azul y al sol resplandeciente que le quemó las retinas haciéndole lagrimear, encontrando así un buen pretexto para llorar sin vergüenza.

Gilbert y su orgullo no aceptarían retozar en el paraíso o en el cielo… él diría adiós al paraíso y volvería porque tenía que volver por que recuerdo de Hungría no había muerto.

Eso quiso pensar al sentir la calidez de su propio aliento dando un último suspiro y eso quiso pensar Hungría cuando entre la gente viva ya no encontró un rostro familiar y la tumba en la que estaba postrada se mantenía silenciosa y sin respuestas a sus preguntas.

/

**Estoy llorando como nena por este one shot que solo nació; ya ven una que está muy cómoda escuchando música y ¡Pum! una canción te viene a activar el interruptor angst y así nace esto. Además ya debía un PruHun así que mi deuda está saldada.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño arrebato de inspiración. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
